El azul del hielo y el rojo del fuego
by willivb
Summary: En un futuro distante una fiera e indomable mujer, determinada a probarse a si misma y a su familia de lo que es capaz, liderará una importante expedición donde conocerá a un insubordinado piloto que pondrá a prueba su liderazgo y hará las cosas más interesantes.


Jon

Estamos entrando en una nueva era… La gente se regocija al ser testigo de esto. La historia lo recordará como un importante paso en la evolución de nuestra raza. Algunos lo comparan al momento en el que la humanidad se convirtió en una civilización de tipo dos completando la esfera de Dyson y muchas cosas fueron posibles, ya no solo buscábamos planetas con potencial para la vida, ahora los cultivábamos, y no me refiero a poner granjas en tierras fértiles. Ahora desplazábamos planetas, los dejábamos a la distancia ideal de su estrella, acercábamos asteroides de gran tamaño para estabilizar su rotación y su atmosfera, posicionamos los gigantes gaseosos de modo que protegiera a los mundos habitables, tal como lo hizo Júpiter con nuestra amada tierra durante tantos eones. Somos lo que nuestros ancestros soñaron. El universo frío y hostil ya no era tan frío y hostil para nosotros. Aunque no todo fue color de rosas pues el hombre… El hombre, más bien los humanos, jamás fuimos un especie pacifica, no nos alzamos sobre el resto de las especies de nuestro planeta siendo gentiles, por supuesto esa violencia tenía un propósito, quisiera poder decir cambiamos, me gustaría decir que después de alcanzar las estrellas dejamos de matarnos unos a otros, desearía creer que evolucionamos más allá de nuestra propia naturaleza, pero no es así.

Durante el siglo XX y XXI se sembraron las semillas de la exploración espacial, bastante rudimentaria y arcaica en esa época, pero sin lugar a dudas con logros remarcables tales como llegar a la luna y colonizar Marte. De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, y como era de esperar nuestra tecnología avanzó con él, importantes avances en robótica, física aplicada, manipulación genética y tecnología médica, donde extendimos la esperanza de vida de las personas. La enfermedad que antes fue una sentencia de muerte, se transformó en la fuente de la juventud, el cáncer. Impresiona pensar que lo que antes nos desahució, nos abrió las puertas a una vida mucho más larga, algo determinante para nuestro progreso. La esfera de Dyson comenzó a construirse en el año 2277 y terminó en el 2431, pero a medio camino ya habíamos cosechado sus frutos, con la mitad de la energía proyectada por el Sol obtuvimos una potencia eléctrica sin precedentes, desde entonces proliferó la cartografía de nuevos sistemas en estrellas cercanas, al más puro estilo de "La era de los descubrimientos", aunque por supuesto con ciertas diferencias: ya no era mar abierto, era el vacío; no eran barcos, eran naves; no eran tormentas de vientos y lluvia, ahora eran solares. Pasó tanto en ese tiempo y muchas cosas positivas sin duda, pero no podemos olvidar las trágicas, tristes y grotescas. "Guerras del primer contacto" las llamaron, un nombre hipócrita, quizás "Masacres del primer contacto" habría sido más apropiado. Capítulos como esos son los que no podemos olvidar, no solo porque no podemos volver a repetirlos, sino que recordar a los caídos por nuestros errores es nuestra única forma de honrarlos. Eso fue lo que nos dijo nuestro padre a mi hermano y a mí. Mi padre... no puedo evitar recordarlo sin ponerme nostálgico y añorar tiempos más simples. Los mundos lo recuerdan como un gran hombre y la principal razón por la que la alianza Cancri, aquella flota formada por siete colonias mineras ubicadas en 55 Cancri e, que pretendía poner en jaque a los sistemas de la Federación de integración galáctica, fallara. Él estaría orgulloso de nosotros hoy.

Fuimos convocados por la federación para ser parte de la tripulación designada para la exploración de un agujero negro llamado Cronos, ubicado en la constelación de Cáncer, el cual ha mostrado contundentes evidencias de que se encuentra vinculado cuánticamente a una dimensión superior. En el año 2794 las primeras sondas enviadas a explorar y documentar el agujero desaparecían, pero varias de ellas aparecían tiempo después, en un rango de entre dos a cinco años, hecho fácilmente atribuible a la relatividad debido a la gran presión gravitacional, pero el suceso más interesante fue que a unas cuantas horas luz se encontraron dos sondas, que mostraban información similar a las otras, que habían recuperadas, pero con un pequeño detalle, aquellos dispositivos jamás fueron enviados, sino que estaban programadas para lanzarse aproximadamente dentro de cuatro meses. Aquel descubrimiento despertó el interés de los planetas y colonias de la F.I.G. y se destinaron muchos más recursos a su investigación y al cabo de diez años la primera nave tripulada se aventuró dentro, obteniendo resultados asombrosos. Con toda la información de navegación y comportamientos observados en aquel sitio, se confirmó lo que sospechábamos, es un punto de entrada a un espacio de cinco dimensiones.

– Jon debemos regresar, Grey Wind dice que el Drakkar está a punto de llegar a la estación, debimos volver cuando la vimos pasar Hendricsen estará furioso. – Rob como era de costumbre estaba llamándome la atención, pero supongo que no puedo culparlo, no es la primera vez que me desvío de la ruta que me asignó mi oficial superior.

– Bien regresemos, de todas formas parece no haber nada aquí. – Respondí y ambos viramos de regreso. El capitán nos ordenó adelantarnos y asegurar la zona de cualquier cuerpo extraño en la ruta hasta Zeus, pero en el camino a la estación divisamos un grupo de asteroides y decidí aventurarme y revisarlo. Rob siempre me dice que eso un día me matará, y tal vez tenga razón, pero que es la vida sin algo de riesgo.

Como era de esperar el viejo nos llamó la atención, dijo que le parecía cómico como los Rangers guía llegaran después de los que habían sido posicionados en la retaguarda, tuvimos que quedarnos con él escuchando lo mismo de siempre, del mucho potencial que tenemos, pero nuestro actuar no era iniciativa sino que rebeldía y otras cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo. Al final asumí mi culpa para librar a mi hermano, pues él solo trataba de hacerme volver y recibí dos semanas en reclusión.

– ¿Por qué siempre lo haces? Siempre tienes que salirte de la ruta, y yo como un imbécil me involucro. – Habló Rob en cuanto nos alejamos lo suficiente para que el capitán no nos escuchara.

– Si tuvieras que responder ¿quién es más idiota, el idiota o el que sigue al idiota, cual escogerías? – Le dije sonriendo, ignorando su pregunta. – Relájate, no sé cómo puedes estar de mal humor estando aquí. Estamos en el acorazado que liderará la flota de investigación de Cronos por Dios santo, cambia el semblante – Le dije divertido mientras ponía una expresión burlona.

– Sabes muy bien que estoy tan feliz tanto como tú Jon de estar aquí, papá estaría orgulloso, y es precisamente por eso que me molesta cuando desobedeces solo por capricho. – Espetó luego de detenerme con su brazo en mi pecho. – Merecemos estar aquí y no quiero que te manden de vuelta sin siquiera haber traspasado la esfera. – Entendía la preocupación de mi hermano, pero no tengo intenciones de que me expulsen de esta misión y no me desvié por capricho sino que la experiencia me ha enseñado que el espacio puede ser peligroso pese a que lo damos por hecho.

– No me desvié por capricho, el único punto de riesgo era ese grupo de asteroides, si yo fuera un pirata aguardaría ahí para traspasar el campo gravitacional de un acorazado y comenzar un ataque. – Le respondí algo molesto. – Disculpa si prefería asegurar la zona en lugar de cumplir con el horario.

– Ningún pirata se atrevería a atacar una flota con una nave como el Dakkar, sería un suicidio. – Argumentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Eso mismo decían los colonos canqurianos cuando fueron a por nosotros. – Sentencié y me marché. Ya no estaba de humor para que me siguieran regañando, ya lo había hecho el viejo Hendricsen. Rob suspiró y me alcanzó, ya con mejor semblante y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

– Los muchachos y yo pensamos que cuando la almirante esté aquí vivirás limpiando los cruceros. De hecho le aposté a Steve que resistirás al menos un mes, pero él dice que ella es peor que una ogra así que está seguro que será durante la primera semana. – También había escuchado los rumores de que la almirante asignada a comandar la flota, tenía reputación de ser una bruja y no toleraba la insubordinación.

– No sería la primera vez. – Le dije divertido, recordando cuando mi padre me obligó a limpiar toda la flota de Rangers la primera vez que me escapé con uno por cerca de dos semanas, tardé tres días limpiándolos y cuando acabé el último quedé tendido en el suelo exhausto. Papá, quien me estuvo vigilando casi todo el tiempo, se me acercó y me dijo "¿Volverás a hacerlo verdad?" y yo solo sonreí, él negó con la cabeza y se alejó riendo.

En los siguientes días llegaron los cruceros restantes, uno proveniente de la colonia agrícola Renenutet, otro de GJ1214b, el mundo de agua y finalmente uno de la tierra. El primero era una nave de abastecimiento y recolección de suministros, un modelo bastante estandar, llamado R55555, aunque todos la llamaban R-cincos. El segundo era un magnifico crucero de exploración, especializado en zonas marítimas y sistemas con atmosferas particularmente densas, el Nautiloider, y por último uno que no se parecía a ninguno que haya visto antes, seguramente un prototipo, pues cuando pregunté al resto de la tripulación ninguno supo identificarlo.

En las dos semanas posteriores debimos comenzar a cargar las provisiones y la maquinaria, días bastantes rutinarios en realidad. Lo único que mereció la pena fue la certificación de los Rangers y los Gungers, nuestros trajes reglamentarios de exploración y combate, para comprobar el correcto funcionamiento de nuestro equipo debimos salir a recorrer el sistema y no pude menos que maravillarme por semejante estructura frente a mí. Era del tamaño de una órbita planetaria y estaba compuesta por incontables paneles solares, ordenados de forma esférica, pero desde la distancia donde yo estaba parecía más una muralla. Cada eslabón parecía estar interconectado con algo que parecía una niebla que se iluminaba en intervalos. Por supuesto no era neblina, era plasma, el canal por el que conducían la energía en dirección a los nodos de distribución. Hicimos ejercicios reglamentarios de vuelo individual en varios ambientes, formaciones de ataque y calibración de herramientas y armamento. Lo que nos tomó más tiempo fue la sincronización de nuestros trajes con la IA personal, no tuve mayores problemas en sincronizar con Ghost, pero en todas las unidades hay un integrante que suele hacérseles algo más complicadas las maniobras sobre todo en conjunto. Nuestra unidad no era la excepción pero mierda Richard lo llevaba al extremo, él y una chica que no conocía, no podían atravesar el anillo de Saturno sin chocar cada 80 KM, tardaron cerca de cuatro horas en poder lograrlo. Terminados los ejercicios mi hermano y yo fuimos a Marte por unos tragos, ya que el capitán Hendricsen ordenó que la tripulación que se embarcaría a Cronos tendría dos días libres para descansar antes de dirigirnos hacía allí.

– ¿Crees que el viejo vendrá a Cronos? – Preguntó Rob desde su Ranger, imagino que para pasar el tiempo más rápido, pues nos faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para llegar a nuestro destino.

– No lo creo, no es la mejor idea tener a dos oficiales peleando por el mando de la misma nave. – Dije despreocupado mientras buscaba en la red algún buen bar cercano. Hacía un par de meses que no salía a beber algo con mi hermano, básicamente desde que salimos desde nuestra colonia. No tardé mucho en encontrar uno apropiado, en Fobos, la luna más péquela de Marte tenía un club llamado Gravity Up, había escuchado que era bastante divertido y Rob tenía intenciones de ligar, pues él tenía cierta debilidad por las mujeres, por decirlo menos. Además siendo hijo de un gobernador, doctor entrenado y bien parecido, no solía tener problemas en ese sentido.

Cuando era niño le tenía envidia por la forma en que las chicas lo trataban, aunque era estúpido hacerlo, era mi hermano y papá me ayudó a no olvidarlo. Una noche hablamos de eso y me recordó cuando uno grupo de chicos intentaron golpearnos, y cuando ambos estábamos escapando Rob tropezó y esos infelices lo alcanzaron, me detuve y volví abalanzándome sobre ellos. Obviamente nos dieron una paliza a ambos, pero a pesar de eso mi padre me dijo que estaba orgulloso. – Bien creo que iremos a Fobos.

– ¿Fobos? ¿Quieres que vayamos al bar que le gusta a Aranza? – Preguntó abriendo una video conferencia, con un tono que no supe descifrar del todo. – Debe ser uno de esos bares "Solo para chicas", si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Cuando mi hermano dijo eso una carcajada corta pero sonora, se escapara de mi boca – ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

– Puede que te cueste trabajo creerlo viejo, pero Aranzasu no es lesbiana. – Le respondí aun entre sonrisas. Aranza es una hermosa piloto, tiene un rostro fino y lindos ojos verdes, bastante voluptuosa. Al igual que muchos otros mi hermano se interesó en ella, pero ella no pareció interesada en Rob, pese a sus esfuerzos, al final él decidió no insistir porque la única explicación de que ella no le hiciera caso es que no le gustaban los hombres. Seguramente para él era la explicación más plausible pese a lo ridículo que era para el resto de nosotros.

– Claro que lo es, ella y Angie siempre están juntas ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero? – Dijo esto juntando sus índices, girando sus muñecas y asintiendo. Dejé salir una carcajada que rápidamente fue seguida por una de mi hermano. – Además ¿no me has visto? Solo un tipo de mujer podría no quererme – Esta última afirmación lo hizo con tanta seguridad que aun que me hizo gracia solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué edad tiene Aranza? – En cuanto pregunté él me miró y negó levemente la cabeza, como no entendiendo de hablaba. – Solo dime qué edad tiene –.Rob pareció estar haciendo memoria, y al cabo de un par de segundo.

–... No lo sé, 25 quizás? – Me respondió, pero no muy seguro de lo que decía.

– Ok, ¿que hizo antes de ser seleccionada para conformar la tripulación del Dakkar? – Seguí con la siguiente pregunta.

– Ni idea, solo sé que es piloto. – Dijo quedando algo pensativo para después mirarme de una forma más seria, seguramente dándose cuenta de adonde quería llegar con ese "interrogatorio".

– Y sabes algo de su familia, ¿padres, hermanos o hermanas? – Le pregunté finalmente, pero ya no de forma tan relajada sino está vez mirándolo a los ojos.

– No – Sentenció tajante – Dime de una vez a que quieres llegar Jon. – Me miró con cara de fastidio, seguramente recordando cuando mamá lo reprendía por su forma tan superficial de hablar de las mujeres con las que salía.

– Aranza tiene 43 años, es entomóloga del instituto Icer y piloto calificada, antes de ser reclutada se dedicaba a investigar y catalogar los organismos desarrollados en las colonias del sector Skobeltsyn. Su madre y su hermano viven en Marte, pero su padre falleció en el asalto de la alianza Canqrui a Serverus-S001. – Le dije a mi hermano, el pareció querer decir algo pero no lo hizo, aunque intuí que era lo que quería preguntar. – A veces Aranza almuerza con nosotros y charlamos. Dave, Angie y Steve suelen acompañarnos también. Y por cierto, ella no es lesbiana. – Le informé sonriendo, cosa que creo no le gustó mucho, pues parecía algo molesto.

– Mejor dediquémonos a emborracharnos hoy – Desvió el tema en cuanto entramos a la órbita de Fobos, acercamos los Rangers al club y estacionamos. Entramos y lo primero que noté fue un hermoso bar que lucía vasos, copas y una gran variedad de bebidas. Al costado de la barra habían varias mesas y al final lo que parecía ser una pista de baile con bastante gente en ella, adornada con un gran espectáculo de luces, plasma y otras cosas. Fuimos al bar y pedimos un trago para charlar un rato, al cabo de unos 20 minutos mi hermano vio a unas chicas que asumo eran marcianas, y se les acercó, ellas parecían bastante divertidas con él. – Muy bien hermano, te necesito, Yara y Génesis quieren bailar con los héroes seleccionados para dirigir la flota destinada a Cronos, no puedes defraudarlas. – Cuando él dijo eso me quedé viéndolo algo incrédulo.

– ¿En verdad se tragaron eso? – Él asintió alegre, suspiré y me levanté. – Bueno, supongo que no puedo quitarles la ilusión de bailar con sus héroes. – Bromeé y acompañé a mi hermano, cuando nos acercamos a la pista de baile. La joven con la que bailé se llamaba Yara, muy linda la verdad, morena con cabello ondulado, Rob bailaba bastante pegado a su compañera y ella parecía disfrutarlo bastante. En mi caso era un poco menos "entusiasta" que mi hermano pero aun así me divertí bastante.

Cuando volvimos a la mesa de las chicas la recién formada pareja pareció apasionarse porque empezaron a besarse, cosa que fue bastante incomoda, y aún más cuando Yara se quedó viéndome.

Me aclaré la garganta – Rob, quizás debas llevar a las muchachas a su casa, Ghost me dijo que Hendricsen quiere verme a las 0500. – Mentí, pero no quería ofender a la Yara, porque aun que era muy atractiva, no tenía intenciones de acostarme con ella. Rob me miró un rato y asintió.

– Vamos las llevaré a casa – La joven Génesis, quien parecía estar bastante cómoda con la idea, hizo unos gestos a su amiga, a lo que ella se acercó y me besó la mejilla. – Nos vemos en el Dakkar. – Dijo sonriendo. Y volteó a las chicas. – ¿Alguna vez se han subido a un Ranger? – Y se fueron murmurando y riendo de cosas que no alcancé a oír.

Cuando salieron me acerqué a mi asiento donde se encontraba Ghost, resguardando mi vaso. Era cómico ver a esas tres formas rectangulares, con bordes cilíndricos, flotando alrededor de un vaso de ron. Ghost mi IA personal un amigo leal, algunas personas dicen que las IA son herramientas de asistencia y nada más, pero se equivocan, son mucho más que eso. En el año 2401 la federación galáctica, organizaciones de derechos humanos y del medio ambiente acordaron normativas preventivas para dispositivos de ingeniería gravitacional, los cuales presentan un enorme riesgo al equilibrio tanto de sistemas vivientes como de colonias. Debido a esto se optó por asignar inteligencias artificiales interactivas, con protocolos y directrices que deben seguir en caso de falla y/o violaciones a las normas publicas implementadas por la federación. La forma menos invasiva de integrar las IAs fue hacerlo como asistentes personalizados, debido a que estos dispositivos, además de proveer seguridad, ofrecen una gran variedad de funcionalidades, tales como determinar la ruta más corta y rápida en un viaje, programar citas, entre muchas otras tareas, tal y como los Smartphone lo habían hecho siglos atrás. La iniciativa demostró ser un éxito y a los pocos años la comercialización de artilugios de manipulación gravitacional se disparó, gatillando un aumento significativo en la exploración y documentación de sistemas cercanos y un enriquecimiento de zonas para minería espacial, cosa que de alguna forma repercutió en la colonización del sector Skobeltsyn, mi hogar. Le hice un gesto con mi mano a Ghost y las tres partes que flotaban volvieron a posicionarse en sus ranuras, de mi hombro izquierdo.

– ¡Oh no!... no no no no no no, por favor dime que lo traje – Noté que una mujer, que estaba a un par de asientos de mí, buscaba algo dentro de un pequeño bolso, debía ser importante porque su tono mostraba un poco de angustia. – Dios, creo no traje mis créditos y mi IA no puede acceder a mi cuenta. No puedo creer que me esté pasando justo ahora. – La joven volvió a buscar en su bolso y a revolverlo sin éxito. Dándome cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Ella tenía baja estatura, delgada aunque no demasiado, con lindas curvas no muy exageradas, pero sin duda sensuales. Pero lo más bello era sin duda su rostro adornado por unos enigmáticos ojos violeta, jamás había visto ojos como esos, pese a haber conocido a muchas mujeres, nunca antes vi ojos como esos, los que parecían ser una mezcla mágica con ese lindo cabello rubio plateado. – Por favor ¿cree que pueda pagar de forma remota o adeudar lo que mis amigas y yo consumimos? – Propuso la joven con un tono y una mirada suplicantes.

– Lo lamento señorita, pero no contamos con pagos remotos y tenemos un límite de 25 créditos de deuda a nuevos clientes. Si lo desea puedo comunicarla con alguien que pueda ayudarla a liquidar la cuenta. – Respondió la IA del mostrador de modo educado y algo robotizado.

– No puedo llamar a nadie, mis padres viven en la colonia Hefestos y mi hermano es piloto y no recibe llamadas en este momento. Por favor puedo dejarle todos mis datos, le juro que le pagaré. – Sus suplicas hicieron que me compadeciera de ella, pero la IA le respondió inmediatamente disculpándose, pero que era imposible y no estaba autorizado para permitirle eso.

– Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla? – Dije esperando no sonar demasiado entrometido, ella se volvió y me miró, al principio con curiosidad, pero cambiando rápidamente a una de desconfianza – Lo siento, sé que no es asunto mío, pero la vi un poco angustiada. – Ella siguió mirándome con de esa forma, pero con el pasar de los minutos esta se fue suavizando. Volteé tomé mi vaso y terminé con lo que le quedaba, me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

– Le agradezco su interés, pero esto no le incumbe – Dijo algo molesta, seguramente pensaba que tenía segundas intenciones al querer ayudarla, y no podía culparla por eso, después de todo en un bar difícilmente un hombre se acerca a una mujer solo para darle los buenos días. Ello volvió a buscar en su bolso y le ordenó a su IA que nuevamente intentara conectarse a su cuenta, pero le dijo que la conexión no tuvo éxito. Ya que no parecía muy entusiasmada con mi presencia me volteé a la IA de la recepción.

– ¿Cuento debe la señorita? – Pregunté y de inmediato me miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Son 232 créditos señor – Respondió cortésmente pero su respuesta me impresionó, no esperaba que esa pequeña y linda joven debiera tanto.

– Bien, súmelo a mi cuenta, Ghost encárgate. – En cuanto dije esto una de las sondas de mi hombro salió y se acercó a la barra.

– Por favor no se moleste, en verdad no es necesario – Dijo la joven no obstante ya no parecía molesta, quizás se sentía un poco más aliviada, no lo sé, espero que así sea.

– Descuide, no es molestia, que tenga una linda noche. – Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa. Ella parecía algo desconcertada, así que asentí ligeramente y me dirigí a la salida. Antes de ir por mi Ranger, me senté en una banca que había fuera del local y me puse a mirar Marte. Tan diferente a lo que me había imaginado, claro que lo había visto cuando llegamos mas no le había prestado mucha atención debido a mi hermano. Cuando era niño me habían dicho que ese planeta había estado seco y sin vida debido a que no cuenta con un núcleo activo pero lo que veía era lo opuesto, un planeta azul, muy similar a la tierra y solo pude maravillarme al contemplarlo.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos saqué un chicle y me lo llevé a la boca. Mientras lo hacía noté que alguien se acercaba, volteé y vi a la joven del bar. Ella se quedó parada viéndome y al cabo de un rato extendí mi mano con el paquete de chicles en ella. – ¿Quiere uno? – Me dio la sensación de que se sorprendió un poco pero se acercó y tomó uno. Sonreí al verla aceptar el gesto, guardé los chicles y volví a mirar el planeta que estaba frente a mí. – ¿Es hermoso no lo cree? – Le dije refiriéndome a la vista que teníamos.

– ¿Por qué pagó lo que le debía al bar? – Preguntó ella pero no aparentaba estar molesta y tampoco feliz.

– Creí que necesitaba ayuda – Respondí simplemente mirándola a los ojos y en verdad quería creerlo, me reconfortaba más que pensar que lo hice solo por lo bella que era. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Me miró curiosa y asintió. – ¿Cómo se gastó 200 créditos en una noche? – Pregunté divertido pero no tanto como cuando vi que su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa tiñendo sus mejillas de un suave rojo, cosa que no duró mucho y al cabo de unos segundos dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

– No fui solo yo, vine con unas amigas a beber unos tragos, pero ellas se entusiasmaron más de lo que esperaba – Respondió sentándose a mi lado, me recargué hacia atrás y puse mi codo sobre el respaldo y ella prosiguió. – Estaré fuera un tiempo y ellas querían organizarme una despedida. Tenían buenas intenciones pero son algo alocadas – Añadió y respondí riendo ligeramente al igual que ella.

– Creo que se llevarían bien con mi hermano. – Ella me miró curiosa, como si preguntara a que me refería, o al menos eso creí, así que continué. – Él es un buen tipo, pero tiene debilidad por las mujeres y al parecer varias de ellas sienten debilidad por él también. – Agregué bromeando, cosa que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, porque cambió su expresión a una un poco más ¿compasiva?

– Parece que hay algo de envidia, apuesto que él es el favorito. – Dedujo ella, pero eso me dejó algo desconcertado. Cuando era un niño sentí envidia de mi hermano, y aunque no me siento orgulloso de ello, solo eran cosas de niños. Eso me hizo creer que ella se sintió así alguna vez, pero no quise comentarlo.

– Es posible, quiero decir él es el guapo después de todo. ¿Tú tienes hermanos? – En cuanto pregunté ella asintió ligeramente y giró su cabeza en dirección al planeta que teníamos en frente.

– Sí, tengo dos uno mayor y una menor, pero no quiero hablar de ellos – Entonces volteó a verme. – Creí que pagaste lo que debía porque querías conquistarme – Soltó sin más, cosa que me hizo pensar si lo hice en verdad para ayudarla o para ser el caballero de brillante armadura que acudía a su rescate.

– Sí, entiendo porque lo dices y eres muy hermosa pero no tenía segundas intenciones, es solo que te veías muy angustiada – No supe descifrar la forma en que me miraba no obstante me gustaba mucho como lo hacía.

– Gracias – Agregó ella con simpleza y nos quedamos viendo durante unos segundos. Ella se acercó un poco sin dejar de mirarme.

– Por nada – Respondí casi en susurro.

– No me has dicho tu nombre – Ella dijo eso un poco más cerca y casi en el mismo tono que usé anteriormente. Esbocé una sonrisa y me acerqué a ella.

– Jon, mi nombre es Jon – Tomé su mano, pequeña y cálida, la levanté y la besé. Gesto que provocó que ella soltara una risita coqueta. – Tú tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.

– Dany, puedes llamarme Dany – Estábamos muy cerca y acortando la distancia poco a poco. Cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos ella retrocedió rápidamente. La miré con extrañeza sin embargo ella evitó hacerlo. Deshizo mi agarre y se levantó. – Lo siento, pero es tarde y tengo que irme – Entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Yo la veía algo desconcertado, y pese a que no quería admitirlo, también decepcionado. No me hallaba seguro de que pasó o si la había ofendido de alguna forma pero no quería que esa muchacha se fuera con una mala impresión. – Adiós Jon y gracias – Se despidió a unos metros de distancia mostrándome una linda sonrisa, que estaba llena de confianza y haciéndome sentir aliviado. No estaba molesta o avergonzada sino que aparentemente ese era su juego y caí en él sin darme cuenta. No me di cuenta en que momento ella comenzó a tener el control pero no me importó demasiado.

– Gracias a ti – Me despedí y ella se fue. Mientras la miraba caminar me cuenta de que había una sonda flotando en mi dirección, la cual obviamente no me pertenecía y se detuvo frente a mí. – Ghost – Llamé y uno de los dispositivos en mi hombro salió. – Creo que es un intercambio – Apunté a la IA y él se le acercó. Un par de segundos después el dispositivo se fue hacia el mismo lado donde se había ido Dany y Ghost se extendió verticalmente y se iluminó en forma de una pantalla. – ¿Qué te dio?

– Me entregó un número de contacto y un e-mail señor. También solicitó los suyos – Tomé la pantalla y vi el perfil que se cargó. Probablemente estaba sonriendo como un imbécil pero no me importó si era así.

– Gracias Ghost, ahora adelántate y prepara el Ranger, te alcanzo en un minuto – Él volvió a su tamaño normal y se fue. Miré un rato más la hermosa vista que tenía frente a mí pensé en la inesperadamente agradable noche que tuve y me levanté, alcancé a Ghost y regresamos a Zeus.

9


End file.
